1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels, and more particularly to a large arbor fly fishing reel incorporating a drag control knob fully recessed in the large diameter arbor and also incorporating a zero backlash drag engagement clutch means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior United States patents known to exist that relate to fishing reels include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,059,765; 2,180,566; 2,551,309; 2,306,257; 2,331,249 3,478,976; 3,510,083; 3,478,977; 4,162,049; 4,883,238.
Referring to the patents listed above, U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,765 is not a large arbor reel and does not incorporate the drag mechanism within the large diameter recess defined by the arbor of the reel. As stated in the patent, the purpose of the invention is to exert a drag upon the fish when it runs with a line, and to simultaneously provide a click mechanism that serves as an alarm when the line is drawn outwardly. According to the specification of this patent, reels of this type, before the invention described by this patent, have not been provided with a click mechanism that works in conjunction with the drag mechanism. In this patent, the structures relating to these two functions are wholly outside the arbor of the reel and therefore differentiate significantly in structure and function from the structure disclosed and claimed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,180,566 also does not disclose a reel having a large diameter arbor or recess, does not include mechanism of any kind-within the recess formed by the arbor, and does not incorporate a zero backlash mechanism as disclosed herein. Thus, with respect to providing a drag, this patent teaches the utilization of a break shoe mounted upon a lever arm and which is adjustably pressed against a friction surface of the reel by a spring carried on an adjusting stem the outer end of which is provided with a knurled knob peripherly mounted on the reel and which may be digitally manipulated to increase or decrease the drag. In like manner, the click mechanism in this reel is similar to the drag mechanism with the exception that the break shoe is replaced by a spring-pressed pawl that works in conjunction with circumferentially spaced teeth formed in the break drum. As with most ratchet-type mechanisms, when the pawl moves over the outer peripheral surface of the tooth, and disengages the groove between adjacent teeth, there is a moment in time when back lash occurs prior to reengagement of the pawl with the next succeeding groove between the adjacent teeth.
Accordingly, this patent does not incorporate a zero backlash mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,309 also does not teach a large arbor reel. As clearly illustrated in the drawings of this patent, and described in the specification, the reel is provided with a frame within which a spool is rotatably mounted. Interposed between the spool and one end of the frame is a break drum having ratchet teeth on its inner face arranged to engage a spring-pressed ratchet mounted on the inner face of the spool and having ratchet teeth on its outer face arranged to engage a ratchet mounted in the frame whereby the spool may be rotated in either direction. Clearly then, this patent does not teach a large arbor, nor a drag mechanism mounted within the recess formed by the large arbor, nor does it disclose a zero backlash mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,306,257 clearly does not disclose a large arbor reel, and does not include within such a non-existant large arbor the ancillary mechanisms for controlling drag and backlash. In fact, this patent, specifically states that one of the objects is to place the drag mechanism entirely on the exterior of the reel. A ratchet mechanism is provided in association with the drag control mechanism enabling free rotation of the reel spool in one direction, as when a fish is being reeled in. As described and illustrated in the patent, the ratchet mechanism is significantly different in structure and operation from applicant's zero backlash mechanism.
Examination of the remaining patents listed above has failed to disclose any large arbor reels that incorporate either or both of the drag control mechanism or anti-backlash mechanism within a large diameter recess formed by the arbor of the reel. Other publications that relate to reels include Dan Bailey's Fly Shop magazine published out of Livingston, Mont.; Cabella's Fly Fishing 1995 magazine, and Trout magazine for the summer of 1989, particularly the article entitled Reel Developments, by C. Boyd Pfeiffer.
A careful review of published material relating to fly fishing reels, particularly reels having large diameter arbors or recesses, has failed to reveal a large arbor fly fishing reel in which essentially all mechanical aspects of the reel are operatively contained within the recess formed by the arbor. Accordingly, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a fly fishing reel that incorporates a large diameter arbor defining a large diameter recess within which is operatively incorporated a drag adjusting knob and drag generating mechanism on the same side as the reel handle to preclude the necessity of having to change the fishing rod from hand-to-hand to adjust a drag knob on the opposite side of the reel from the handle.
Investigation has revealed that drag adjustment knobs that are mounted on the same side of the reel on which the handle or crank is mounted, create a problem in that rotation of the reel with the handle, tends to bring the knuckles of that hand into contact with the drag adjustment knob, leading to skinned knuckles. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a large arbor fly fishing reel in which the drag adjustment knob is placed on the reel on the same side as the handle, but is recessed so as to prevent contact of the drag adjustment knob by the hand when the reel spool is rotated, as when reeling in a fish. Also, if a fish is pulling line out, a flip of the finger on the drag adjustment knob re-adjusts the drag as necessary to land the fish.
Most reels that have been examined utilize an anti-backlash mechanism consisting of a ratchet and pawl arrangement in which the pawl is dragged over the ends of the teeth and falls between two adjacent teeth. Experience has taught that this mechanism minimizes backlash, but does not eliminate it. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is the provision of a zero backlash mechanism in conjunction with a large arbor fly fishing reel.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a fly fishing reel having a large diameter spool that enables quick line retrieval and minimizes line coiling memory while providing consistent drag pressure as the line runs out as when a fish is "running" with the line.
Yet another object of the invention is a large arbor fly fishing reel that incorporates mechanism to provide instant drag engagement with no jerk or backlash on the line, here referred to as zero backlash.
Many reels of the fly fishing-type include mechanisms that protrude beyond the side surfaces of the frame or spool. Such protrusions create the risk of the line becoming tangled on such protrusions. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a large arbor fly fishing reel that eliminates protrusions from the frame and spool on which line might tangle.
When fly fishing, depending upon the circumstances, it is frequently necessary to change the spool to provide a different type of line or leader or tippet. Accordingly, a still further object of the invention is the provision of a large arbor fly fishing reel that enables removal and substitution of the spool without use of tools or extraneous parts that must be detached from the reel with the attendant risk of loss thereof.
Some fishermen are left-handed, while most fishermen are right-handed. Accordingly, yet another object of the invention is the provision of a large arbor fly fishing reel that can be changed from a right-handed to a left-handed mode of operation by a simple rearrangement of the zero backlash mechanism that controls the direction of rotation of the spool.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.